Viator's first hunt
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: One of my first series submitted to the neopian times! An early adventure of Viator!


It Begins Again  
  
"Aaaaahhh.." said the rainbow Shoyru as she basked in the sunlight atop her spooky forest Neohome. "Viator!.VIIIIIIAAAAAATOOOOOOR!" Came a shrill voice from inside. "AUGH!" Yelled Viator as she barely caught herself from falling off the roof. "VIATOR!" Viator turned and there was the round face of a fat Faerie Poogle glaring right at her. "GEEZ Harle_quin! You're lucky I have quick reflexes!" said Viator as she brushed her bruised self off. "Oi vey, I wonder if I really am lucky.." muttered the Poogle. "WHAT?" Yelled the Shoyru as she stomped on the roof, making a loud sound. "Nuffin.look, dinner is ready, they sent me to get you, so lets go already, I'm hungry" said the Poogle as she used her purple-ish wings to delicately float through an open window. The Shoyru huffed and followed. A large, very diverse Neopian family sat at their dining table. Admantine, the stone uni was listening to her favorite CD on her old CD player, at meals she turned the volume low so it wouldn't interrupt, and she could still hear. Harle_quin sat in her chair and struggled to get her large wings under control. WhiteSilver, the white cybunny sat at her place and tediously tried to get the place settings right, even though they were eating already she liked everything to be perfect. And of course, Viator noisily slid her chair out and sat down. At the head of the table was the Master of the house (^^) Selphie, the young girl with short brown hair looked around the table, said a quick grace, and conversations started. "Everything has changed in the last few months..." said WhiteSilver quietly. "That's very true, but it's not like we haven't enjoyed it!" said Admantine. "For one thing, Viator's stopped with all that "Great Fire Dragon" nonsense!" laughed Harle_quin. "Haha, you're so dang funny it makes me want to cry, REALLY!" said Viator as she made a face at Harle_quin. Viator went quiet for a moment and thought to herself while the conversation around her continued. Was it a dream? Did I really meet the Great Fire Dragon? It said it wanted my help, yet I haven't heard anything yet..did I just dream it all? Dinner soon subsided, and everyone retired to they're respective rooms of the house. Viator slid under her bedsheets and recalled the day she had met the Dragon. Of course, she was asleep in moments. As the dream started, Viator found herself deep in the Tyrannia volcano. She coughed from the sulfur in the air, and gasped from all the smoke. "UGH!" She choked. "Child, thou hast begun to doubt me." said a rumbling voice from a dark corner. To be continued  
  
Can you tell me the way to the volcano?  
  
"Is.is that you? Fire Dragon? I thought I might have dreamt you! Weren't you on Mystery Island before?" yelled Viator into the darkness. "I move around a lot, never elect to stay in one spot, like Fire, never ending movement," said the voice, "Thou doubted me, yet now I have a favour for thou." "I'm ready for anything, I've been equipped specially, trained, Battled, I've done everything I could to possibly please you," said the small rainbow Shoyru. "I know, dost thou not think I don't watch thou? My favour is great, there hast been some Chaos lately, around the borders to the west, my borders. I have heard from Faeries, and others that a group is starting trouble, claiming it to be in "my" name, that, I need thou to prove wrong." "Trouble eh? No biggie for me, I'll just fly over, kick their butts, then go home and brag!" laughed Viator at the thought of glory. "Foolish, yet refreshing. Go and do this task to prove thou's loyalty, I cannot help thou as I will be preoccupied here, the sulfuric acid levels in this place are too high, they must be taken care of. I wish you luck, and remember, YOU have my blessings, not them." "Uhm, can you, uhm...please tell me where it is?" asked the Shoyru quietly. "In the mountains to the west, there is a small grove, exceedingly small, you will be lucky to see it from the air. Fly there, knock three times on an tree with no bark, and enter the society and deliver my message. Farewell again..." rumbled the voice as it got more distant. "WAIT! How will I know this if this is real!" yelled Viator into the darkness of her room, not realising she had already awoken. She decided to leave that night, to avoid complications with her family. She equipped herself with her BD items, and put on a long black cloak, so as not to be seen in the night. As she took into flight in the murky night, she knew this wouldn't be as easy as she had hoped. She had equipped herself fully, but it was hard flying with all that gear. Viator quickly tired and plummeted to the ground. "Are, are you okay?" said a voice that seemed far away. "Yeah, just need some water," said Viator as she opened her eyes, not knowing how long, or how far she had fallen. "Here, try this instead," said the voice, holding out a Green Healthshroom. Viator looked up and saw it was a crimson Shoyru offering it to her. "Th...thanks...these things are expensive.I'll pay you back.my name's Viator by the way," said Viator as she bit into the Healthshroom. "And my name is Rekka, but there's no time for formalities, a Faerie told me to give you the message to hurry up and get going," said the crimson Shoyru "Faerie? Must be the Uber-Fire again...that old hag," muttered Viator as she jumped to her feet, feeling rejuvenated. "Thank you very much, I'll repay you soon...I have to get going now," said Viator as she took off once again as Rekka waved to her below. Of course, soon after, Viator reached the mountains and scoured them looking for the clearing, eventually she saw a part in the trees and quickly landed. "Tree with no bark." muttered Viator as she looked around... "DRAT!" All the trees had thick bark growing on them, but then she noticed they all had a dog's paw print on them. "Tree with no bark..." grinned Viator as she searched around finding the tree with no paw print. She proceeded to knock 3 times, and jumped as a spiral staircase to nowhere appeared in front of her. As she descended down, she looked around her at the dank walls that seemed to be closing in on her. To be continued  
  
You really MUST give me the name of your decorator! "Ugh, homely." she muttered as she went down, she heard loud drumbeats coming from below. As she entered the large room of the society, she looked around at the surroundings. Across all the walls, hate words were slandered, blood ran into some drains on the floor, and chains hung down form the ceiling. Viator gasped at the awful smell that emanated, it was like a mixture of powerful herbs, and rancid meat. But what shocked Viator the most were the creatures inside. Around a large crudely built fire in the room, several pets danced in black masks with no eye holes cut in, around were other pets, various species, shapes, and sizes watching, transfixed on the music and dancing. Across the room, Viator looked, and saw a large cloaked person sitting on a large throne, fashioned out of thorns and gold, it's mask was very intricate, and Viator could tell it was the leader of this menacing group. Viator let out a small gasp, and the leader turned to look at her. All at once the music stopped, and all eyes were on her. "Uhm..boomshakalaka?" said Viator quietly. "WELCOME!" said the booming voice of the leader as it got up out of it's chair and crossed the floor towards Viator. The pets parted as it crossed the floor. "YOU, are our HONOURED guest, if you have found this place, you must know what we do.so I welcome you, and on behalf of the Great Fire Dragon, I wish you happiness.." The way it said the word "happiness" made Viator's blood run cold, it sounded like a snake's hiss, but at the same time, familiar. "I HATE to inform you all, but I'VE been ordered to get your entire group dispersed, and on behalf of the REAL Great Fire Dragon, you better do it now," mustered Viator, trying not to let them know how scared she really was. "OHO! You're funny!" said the Leader, as it laughed, the entire room laughed, and promptly stopped when it did. "I know the Great Dragon of Fire, I serve it, I have seen it in my dreams many times, listened to it tell me what to do, gather support, and have rituals.." "THAT'S a lie," yelled Viator, secretly wondering if the Dragon really would set her up like this, and have really favored the other, but then she realised she was doubting the Great One again, and quickly got back on track. "What exactly do you all do here..?" "Rituals!" yelled the leader as it spun around the room indicating the chains and drains on the floor, the entire room roared it's approval and it made Viator sick, she decided then it was time to get rid of these utter tyrants. "STOP! That's it! I don't know WHAT type of things you do here, but I got news for yah, the Great Fire Dragon, has NOTHING to do with it. I think you all are sick, and now..I'm gonna take you down!" said Viator as she pointed to the leader. "Are you sure about that?" again there was that tone, oddly familiar and scary at the same time. The leader pulled back and lifted off it's cloak, Viator gasped at what she saw. "You.you're.me?" stuttered Viator, staring at the other Shoyru. "YES! I am!" yelled the Glass Shoyru in front of her, a mirror image of Viator's past. As she yelled, the entire room erupted. "VIATOR! VIATOR!" chants were sounding from all sides of the room. The real Viator began to get sick to her stomach. To be continued...  
  
You can't tell the good from the bad! "I don't believe this! You stole me! You stole who I am! You used it for evil! I don't believe this!" said the real Viator. "Yes, it's true, the day you went to the volcano...there was one other person there, ME!!!! I was tied up outside, as a practical joke by some enemies of mine. I heard everything you both said, and decided I'd get back at them. I went and painted myself glass, began training, and formed my cult of followers in the name of the Great Fire Dragon. And I got my revenge on everyone I wanted to.." said Viator, laughing insanely. The room continued to chant, and the real Viator was starting to feel really ill. The room started spinning quickly, the real Viator began to feel faint, and sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe someone would steal something as important to her as her identity, and use it for evil. After a long moment of thought, she suddenly felt refreshed when she remembered her family. Harle_quin, always racing her and laughing even after she lost. Admantine, picking silly fights with her and having door slamming contests. WhiteSilver, teaching Viator that being strong wasn't everything. And of course, Selphie, who made it all possible. As the Real Viator looked up at the fake, she grinned for the first time. "What are you grinning at? You have nothing to grin at, I've stolen it all." laughed Viator. "You're wrong.I know who I am...and where I came from.I know how I act...and how I look...I have a family..." said the Real Viator. "Yes, but I look like you, I can steal ANYTHING you have!" laughed Viator the fake. The real Viator grinned, and started to let herself get into the fighting spirit. "You forget. I'M A RAINBOW SHOYRU!" yelled Viator, as she threw off her cloak and sped straight toward the fake. She took out her trusty Million Degree Sword, and wasn't surprised when it was countered by an Orb of the Fire Faerie. "IDIOT...I have all your fighting skills too! Who cares if you're a different color, paintbrushes come cheap!" yelled the fake as it lunged with an Ice Scimitar. "Yeah well, you've been hiding away here for months.you think I don't change my attack items!" laughed Viator as she took out an Attack Fork, and a bottle of Fire Snow, and launched an attack. Naturally it hit home, and sent the fake flying backwards. "You think you're so great!" yelled the Fake. "I also have your secret weapon!" as she pulled out a Bronze Dragon stone, and quickly used it to heal herself. "Whatever, that's my last resort, so your obviously toast." said Viator as she launched a second attack, hitting once again. The fake sat up dazed, and started to mutter something. The real Viator began to arm herself for another shot, when the mountain started to rumble. "ACK! I thought it said it wouldn't help me!" yelled the real Viator as she scrambled to take off into the air. She knew she couldn't' leave the freaks there, so she called down "Listen, this is the REAL Viator, the REAL messenger of the Great Fire Dragon. It's obviously really peeved at you guys! I suggest you GET OUT of here NOW and right your ways! Or I'll come to deal justice to you too!" and Viator began to fly high and out of the volcano, with a rally of frightened pets behind her. When the Volcano's eruption was over, Viator walked along the clearing, telling all the others why what had happened had happened, and to start leading normal lives again. Most of them muttered something about running away from home, and left the clearing quickly. Viator looked around the clearing, but couldn't find her impostor, she eventually gave up, and decided all she wanted to do, was to go home, and see her family again. As she flew threw the air as the sun was rising, she thought quietly to herself. "What a night. I guess it was kinda a complement that someone stole my personality...and not Admantine's or anyone's. I hope whoever that was goes home and has a long hard recovery, and I hope they learn their lesson...I would hate for this to happen again...I'm sure she'll never pick on me again! At least.I hope not.hey.I wonder what my reward will be?" Viator, the REAL Viator, grinned to herself as she flew home. Still the same ol' Shoyru. Fin 


End file.
